In many hair setting operations, the hair is frequently no longer first set and then dried, but rather is subjected to warm or hot air treatment while being simultaneously curled or waved. The various steps necessary to set curls or waves are time-consuming and bothersome if they have to be carried out separately from the drying step.
It is customary to use one hand for hair brushing and the other to hold a warm or hot-air dryer. Hair brushes have also been proposed which, in order to facilitate setting of the hair, are combined with a hair dryer. Customarily, such a hair brush-dryer is formed as an attachment which can be used with a hot-air drying arrangement; the attachment has nozzles to emit the hot air. Such combined attachments and hair brushes have the disadvantage that the hot or warm air which is emitted from the nozzle tends to blow away the hair being brushed thus interfering with the shape or form intended to be applied to the hair as the hair is being set.